Hummingbird Heartbeat
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Roughly 40 sentences depicting different aspects of James and Kendall's relationship. Major Kames slash.


A/N: I really wanted to write something but I couldn't jump start any of my existing muses so I made my best friend give me a list of words and I wrote a sentence for each one. Most of them turned out really sweet and fluffy but there are a few that I purposefully made angsty. Title from Katy Perry's song. Might be more to come if you guys like them. Reviews are always grandly appreciated :)

* * *

Smile:  
Kendall can't explain the feeling; his knees goes weak, his mouth goes dry and his heart speeds up a little whenever James smiles.

Necklace:  
James' fingers traced the cool metal draped over the other's chest; he was the only one who knew the reason Kendall always wore a J-shaped pendant.

Coupon:  
Kendall never really understood those crazy people who abused the concept of coupons (his mom), especially just to save a few cents here and there but the concept was beginning to grow on him when he found a coupon in his wallet for "one free James' kiss, redeemable at anytime."

Markers:  
Kendall's writing utensil of choice would always be markers, not because they were permanent (unlike his father who abandoned him and his family), and not because they were colorful but because that was how he met the love of his life, when a five year old James Diamond asked to borrow his "mangerine" colored marker, whatever the hell that was.

Cell Phone:  
Kendall never really liked having a cell phone that much; he didn't understand the hype revolving the supposedly amazing technology but that all changed when he received, what he'd later discover to be, a "sext" from James.

Water Bottle:  
Kendall had ulterior motives for always bringing a water bottle to dance practice; true, it kept him from dehydrating but he also loved using it to spray James down whenever he wore his lucky white v-neck.

Computer:  
Kendall could always tell when James had been using his computer; the only open pages were of modeling agencies, Cuda products and how to maintain washboard abs.

Soda:  
Even when other people thought it was stupid (Jo), James absolutely loved when Kendall said "sodies."

Sticky Pad (Notes):  
James liked posting little sticky notes around his mirror (not to where they were blocking his reflection of course) with encouraging messages about achieving his dream and how he was beautiful inside and out but his favorite ones were covered in Kendall's messy handwriting telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

Socks:  
For some reason unknown to both boys, James hated where socks to bed despite how cold his feet typically got but Kendall was so in love with him that he didn't even care when James' freezing toes would curl against his legs for warmth.

Pajamas:  
Christmas was not the only occasion where the boys loved to spend all day in their pjs; Kendall loved spending any given day in his pjs, cuddling with his boyfriend who somehow managed to look stunning in a simple pair of pajamas.

Pizza:  
Kendall loved how surprising low maintenance James was; his over the top, appearance oriented nature led people to believe otherwise but James was still a down to earth Minnesota boy at heart and would prefer a low key apartment date with pizza then a fancy dinner date around Hollywood.

TV:  
James loved watching TV, not because it was entertaining but because it inevitably ended in falling asleep in Kendall's arms.

Xbox:  
Kendall was very competitive (it was no surprise to anyone who'd known him for more than five minutes) and videogames were no exception to this rule but he would lose anyday to see the expression of pure joy on his boyfriend's face.

Lamp:  
Kendall had never envied an inanimate object until he walked in on James' serenading their living room lamp.

Doll:  
Kendall always loved touching James' face; his skin was so soft and flawless much like one of those porcelain dolls.

Lotion:  
Kendall always thought it was weird that James had such an expansive collection of lotion until James taught him all its different "uses."

Candle:  
James was absolutely in awe as he stepped into the candle lit room, the smell of roses drafting through the air, but the best part of this was the fact that Kendall was lying naked on their bed with an inviting gleam in his eyes.

CDs:  
James, enamored with musics of all kinds, had the biggest CD collection of them all but his absolute favorites were the mix CDs Kendall made for each and every anniversary.

Wallflower:  
James hadn't always been the confident, driven boy who he grew up to be; before he met Kendall Knight he was a quiet, shy boy who rarely spoke his opinion and a bunch of self confidence issues, a wallflower of sorts.

Stuffed Animals:  
What was typically seen as a symbol of happy, childhood innocence, James only saw heartbreak and devastation when he looked at the stuffed puppy Kendall won for him at the carnival a week before they broke up.

Books:  
James never really liked reading books but he loved reading his fashion magazines, no matter how much shit Kendall gave him for it.

Camera:  
While most people found it obnoxious and conceited, Kendall found James' obsession with being captured on camera endearing; he especially loved busting his camera out while they were cuddling in bed after having sex and James was looking utterly deflowered (and positively adorable), that was the only moment he ever heard "stop" come from his boyfriend at the attention of a camera (and even then it was a flirtatious giggle that told him he really didn't want Kendall to stop _ever_).

Glasses:  
James absolutely hated the glasses he had to wear while waiting for his contacts; they made him look ugly and dorky but for some reason (unknown to him) Kendall insisted they made him look smoking hot.

Pencil:  
Kendall always used pencil when writing songs so he could change lyrics around and fix any mistakes but when he looked towards James for inspiration, he found himself writing in pen.

Cat:  
James found out that telling your best friend you were gay was not always easy, especially when he didn't get your cleverly crafted metaphor, thinking you actually meant cat when you declared you were _not _a cat person.

Picture Frame:  
Kendall couldn't stand that all that was left of their relationship was a single picture frame, enclosing a picture of a happier time when they were in love and nothing else seemed to matter.

Desk:  
James never understood the need for a desk in his and Kendall's room (Logan was the smart one and he shared a room with Carlos so they really didn't have to worry about it) but it all began making sense to him while he was bent over said desk, crying in a euphoric pleasure.

Bed:  
In his and James' bed was Kendall's favorite place to be; whether they were cuddling in it or fooling around or fucking under the covers, Kendall couldn't think of a better place to be.

Shelf:  
Kendall loved thinking about the future, planning every single detail out; he loved thinking about the first apartment him and James would buy together and the whole shelf in their shared bathroom for James' Cuda products.

Nightstand:  
Nightstands were usually very convenient tables at a bed's side, used to hold a variety of different items; Kendall much preferred to have James sitting on his nightstand, legs wrapped around his hips as they kissed desperately, Kendall cupping James' warm, blushing cheeks.

Storage Box:  
At first thought, James thinks its sad that he can store all his Minnesota memories in one little box but then he remembers that those simple Minnesota nights are all he sees whenever he looks into Kendall's sweet green eyes.

Towel:  
James had an amazing sense of fashion, he always had been the stylish one of the group but Kendall thoughts James looked the best when he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Piggy bank:  
Ever since James could remember, he had the desire to go to Hollywood to become famous and he had been putting all his extra money in a little piggy bank, saving up to fly to LA to pursue this dream; the first day the touched down in LA, James handed Kendall this piggy bank with a smile, "I owe it all to you."

Perfume:  
Kendall found he much preferred the smell of excessive Cuda products rather than sweet, girly perfumes and this alone was a testament of his feelings towards his best friend.

Coffee:  
James was a naturally driven person but he would never admit that he had a secret weapon to getting through the 10 hour dance practices and the excess amounts of press and interviews; luckily, Kendall knew him well enough to bring him coffee every day without having to ask even once.

Notebooks:  
A stack of notebooks sat on the coffee table as the two boys sat on the floor, reading through pages and pages of scribbled lyrics of how they'd always be happy together, no matter what anyone said and no matter what happened.

Magazine:  
James flipped through his magazine idly until he came across a boyfriend quiz and he couldn't help but peer up at Kendall as he went on reading.

Blankets:  
If the number of blankets on James' bed was any indication, James was typically a very cold sleeper, needing at least two blankets to stay warm at night but when he was cuddling with Kendall, that was all the warmth he needed.

Sheets:  
Kendall was typically a very warm sleeper, rarely even needing a single blanket to be warm but when he was cuddling with James, he didn't mind the excess of heat between them (plus he loved fucking James under the sheets, despite how hot it got).

Hairbrush:  
James could pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Kendall; it was the second he unwrapped a birthday gift from Kendall and pulled out a brand new hairbrush with his initials written in a beautiful cursive along the handle.


End file.
